blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Company
The Black Company was the last of the Free Companies of Khatovar and a band of highly trained mercenaries. Their contracts and commissions took them all over the known world, and even beyond into new worlds. They were highly respected and feared by allies and foes alike. Ranks and leaders The Company was always led by a single captain who was voted in by the senior members and served for life. The Captain tended to groom his or her choice for successor, though the actual selection was still a matter of a vote. Generally, the lieutenant was the first choice for replacing the role of captain, but there were occasions where the physician (e.g. Croaker), standard-bearer (e.g. Sleepy), or one of the sergeants were promoted to the role. Company also had an individual annalist, who recorded the exploits of the Company and kept a list of the fallen. The annalist was also responsible for regular readings from the past Annals, an almost religious ceremony where the brothers of the current Company got in touch with the traditions and struggles from the past. In theory, in order to join the Black Company an individual had to be sworn in by taking an oath of loyalty and recommended by an existing member of the company. For example Croaker was sponsored by his friend Elmo. Breaking the oath was considered a grave act and culprits would be punished severely. In reality, entry into the company was influenced by many factors such as current troop strength, available resources, and individuals in roles of leadership. ''The Black Company'' Beryl and the commission in the north The Black Company was in the service of the Red Syndic, leader of Beryl, the oldest of the Jewel Cities. The Company spent at least two summers serving as his bodyguards against political enemies called the Blues, and poorly trained but potentially mutinous local troops the Urban Cohorts. Eventually, the Syndic of Beryl was slain (presumably by the sergeant Match) during chaotic events in the Paper Tower. The Company then received safe passage and employment by Soulcatcher, as her troops secured the city and engineered its annexation into the the Lady's Empire. The Company was then transported aboard Soulcatcher's flagship The Dark Wings from Beryl across the Sea of Torments to the city of Opal, on the southern edge of the Northern Continent. In the Gardens of Opal, they entertained the idea of accepting the enlistment of a mysterious man called Raven. But Raven murdered three people associated with the Limper, so they departed. From Opal, they began their march to the northernmost province of Forsberg, which was struggling with a dangerous Rebel leader named Raker. They passed Elm, and then the Tower at Charm. One day after passing the Tower, they flogged a corporal courier from the Limper's army who was disrespectful. Finally they entered Forsberg. There, they witnessed the aftermath of several atrocities perpetrated by the Limper and his forces against the local populations. ''The White Rose'' After the Battle of the Barrowland, the Black Company was now reduced to 10 men: Croaker, One-Eye, Goblin, Silent, Otto, Hagop, Murgen the standard-bearer, and three others who had enlisted after the old crew first arrived in Opal. They needed to choose a replacement commander. Otto voted for Croaker, and with no opposition, Croaker became the captain. His first act was to decide their next course of action would be to return the Company Annals to Khatovar. Silent was released from the Company to travel south with Darling, and the three others were also discharged. Raven remained behind with a young Eternal Guard soldier, Philodendron Case. Lady, now mortal and without magic, and realizing that she cared deeply for Croaker, expressed a desire to join the Company after setting the affairs of the Empire in order. Category:Military Units Category:Organizations Category:Black Company Category:Free Companies of Khatovar